


Kissからはじめよう

by honooko



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honooko/pseuds/honooko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissからはじめよう

“Ohno?”

“Nnrgk.”

“Oh-chan? You awake?”

“…Nino?” Ohno grunted hoarsely into the dark. Nino’s face came into to focus at the edge of his futon, and the older boy noted that his friend looked… strained. “You okay?”

Nino nodded, but Ohno caught the way his fingers clenched lightly on the fabric of his coverlet, and the dark crescents under his eyes. There was a desperate, shaken edge to his tight-lipped expression, and Ohno mentally likened it to the face of a hunted animal. Nino looked small and slightly underfed in just his soft sweats, and Ohno felt the undeniable urge to take Nino in his arms and _protect_ him from whatever it was that had made him look that. Without needing to think about it, he smiled, sliding aside on his futon and lifting the corner in a silent invitation. Nino smiled back gratefully and slid in next to his friend with a sigh.

“You okay?” he repeated softly. Nino snuffled, turning towards Ohno to press his face into the pillow between them. He mumbled something into the fabric that the older boy didn’t quite catch, so he placed one slender hand on Nino’s shoulder.

“I dreamed about Aiba-chan in the hospital,” Nino said quietly, lifting his face from the pillow. Ohno brushed Nino’s bangs away from his face, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. Gentle gestures like these were common between them; both boys found it easy to share in physical comforts. “I dreamed that by the time we got to hospital, it was too late. He _died_ , Oh-chan.”

“He didn’t die,” Ohno said firmly, pressing his forehead to Nino’s. “He’s fine, he’s healthy.”

When Aiba had fallen sick, Nino had been accused by several people of being heartless. He didn’t cry, or talk about it, or even seem terribly upset. It was easy to assume that he felt nothing. Unfortunately, it just proved how misunderstood Nino was. Ohno and Sho remembered the nights where sleep was forgone, spent instead pacing the kitchen like a nervous cat. They remembered the way Nino hesitated to even speak to loudly near a recovering Aiba, as if the sound itself would shatter him. And nothing would be able to erase the picture of his exhausted, hollowed eyes from their minds. Nino had been affected; they all had.

Nino closed his eyes, reaching for Ohno’s hand beneath the covers. He found it, and Ohno gave a light squeeze of comfort. Sometimes all that Nino wanted was company.

“So… you don’t mind that I’m taking over your bed?” Nino asked, giggling awkwardly in an attempt to break the seriousness of the moment. Ohno pulled his hand away in order to ruthlessly attack his friend’s ribs, and Nino gave a squeak before curling into a ball. Ohno promptly took advantage of the now-exposed neck, and Nino jerked open again. Breathless with laughter, he flopped onto his back as Ohno climbed over him and tickled every inch of sensitive skin. Finally having mercy on the panting boy, Ohno stopped, pinning Nino’s wrists above his head. And as Nino’s slightly hysterical giggles died down, he realized that Ohno was still on top of him, and staring at him.

“…Oh-chan?” He said, pupils wide in the dark.

Ohno’s lips met his, gentle and warm. Nino gasped in surprise, and Ohno took the chance to slip his tongue between Nino’s lips. The kiss was slow and deep and just the tiniest bit desperate, and Nino pulled weakly at the hold on his hands, wanting to be able to touch the solid man above him. Ohno’s mouth pulled away and he licked and nibbled his way down Nino’s jaw line, sucking at the younger boy’s neck with an astonishing tenderness. As his teeth scraped over Nino’s pulse, Nino arched against him, grinding their hips together and dragging a moan from Ohno that set his blood on fire. Automatically thrusting again, a needy, drawn-out cry climbed its way out of Nino’s throat.

Ohno froze.

Jumping back as if he’d been struck, Ohno tried to scramble away. But before he could even leave the futon, Nino’s hands were on his face, pulling him close and cradling them together. Completely confused, apologies and excuses tumbled from Ohno’s mouth as he struggled to figure out how the situation could be saved. But Nino’s lips were brushing against his cheekbones, eyelids, chin, and he could barely understand the words that were being murmured against his skin.

“Ohno, it’s okay. It’s okay. Sshhh, Oh-chan,” he soothed, running one hand through Ohno’s hair in a comforting gesture. He rocked back and forth gently, repeating the same reassurances over and over until he felt Ohno relax in his arms. The older boy buried his face in the crook of Nino’s neck, and Nino noticed with some worry that Ohno’s hands were shaking ever so slightly.

“Ohno?”

“I shouldn’t have,” Ohno mumbled, still not lifting his head. “That was—sorry.”

Nino continued to stroke Ohno’s hair patiently, letting the silence roll over them as he chose his next words with care. It wouldn’t do to upset Ohno again, especially with such a delicate matter.

“But… I liked it,” He said softly, lowering a hand to Ohno’s bare back. The tips of his fingers slipped under the waistband of Ohno’s sweatpants, and his cool digits danced across the sensitive skin. The older boy tensed, and Nino continued. “I was happy that Oh-chan would want to kiss me like that.”

Ohno’s head came up, and he searched Nino’s eyes carefully for any hint of a lie. How many times had Nino simply accepted something, done something, just to keep from causing trouble? He said himself that much of his childhood was spent trying to keep a low profile, so as not to be a burden, a bother. How much of his life had he allowed to be controlled by someone else, just so as to not draw attention to himself?

All these dangerous thoughts fled his mind when Nino met his lips with a firm determination. The kiss gentled, and their mouths brushed once, twice, before Nino was pulling away just enough to murmur in to the space between them.

“Can I kiss you too, Ohno?”

Ohno’s breath caught somewhere between his heart and his throat. All he could manage was a slow, hesitant nod. If Nino was playing a joke on him, it was in poor taste. But no; the younger boy smiled, warm and cheeky, before kissing him fiercely. Leaning forward, Nino forced Ohno back until his balance was thrown off, and Nino was able to push him flat onto his back. Startled, Ohno started to protest, but any and all coherent thought went out the window when Nino’s small hand snuck down the front of his pants and stroked him firmly. A groan ripped its way free of him, and Nino grinned wolfishly before bending down to lick at a raised collarbone. Ohno raised one hand shakily above Nino’s shoulder, but pulled it back before skin met skin. Noticing the movement, Nino nipped lightly.

“You can, if you want.”

Ohno made a questioning sound and Nino smiled at him, dragging his hand slowly down Ohno’s length. The older boy hissed through clenched teeth, arching his back in a gentle arc that stirred the rising lust in Nino’s mind.

“You can touch me, if you want,” he repeated, purring into the dip of Ohno’s clavicle. He was pleased to note how quickly Ohno’s hand returned to thread through his hair, but surprised when his friend used his other hand to pull Nino’s away.

“Oh-chan?”

Ohno _moaned_ , low and deep, before hooking his leg behind Nino’s knee and rolling them over, reversing their positions. Finding that he liked the way Ohno’s voice lent itself to noises of a sexual nature, Nino wrapped his legs around Ohno’s waist and ground them together once, twice, before losing track of what he’d been trying to accomplish due to Ohno’s hand (and his fingers, god, those long fingers) running smoothly across his chest. He was further distracted when Ohno decided to count his ribs with his tongue.

Nino’s breathing was ragged and harsh as Ohno’s mouth found a nipple, and the following gentle sucking caused the younger boy to swear sharply, his head tossing back and forth as he struggled to keep himself from going to pieces. Nino rocked his hips again, desperate for some friction, anything to give him some sort of release from the burn in his belly. Ohno pulled his mouth away (to Nino’s mixed relief and disappointment) and groaned, thrusting back against Nino instinctually. Dropping to his elbows, Ohno licked and nibbled his way up Nino’s neck, pausing to suck on an earlobe. Nino made a strangled sort of noise, halfway between a moan and a whimper, and dug his blunt fingernails into the small of Ohno’s back. He wanted _more_ , but damned if he could figure out how to ask, and even if he knew, he wasn’t sure the words would form coherently.

Instead, he decided that the best form of action would be a much less subtle approach. Unhooking his legs, Nino’s hands went straight for Ohno’s waistband, tugging them down as far as he could in one movement. To his surprise, Ohno shifted his weight to one arm so he could help, kicking off the sweats with no hesitance, and scraping his teeth against Nino’s earlobe. Nino didn’t even miss a beat before wriggling out of his own pants, Ohno sitting up to allow him to kick them off the futon and out of sight.

They’d seen each other nude before; Jrs alone was a place of rushed costume changes in large shared dressing rooms, and random trips to hot spring and pools for some relaxing and fun. But this was an entirely different situation. The tension and electric pulse in the air was nearly tangible, and before, there had never been this open-ended invitation to touch, taste, if one or the other so wished. The look in Ohno’s eyes alone was enough to mark the occasion as something completely new. Never before had Nino seen him so intent, with his pupils wide and dark.

It was not Nino’s first time, and he was willing to bet it wasn’t Ohno’s either. But it was the first time that it had meant quite this much to him, and he found himself needing some sort of comfort, just for a moment, just to let his mind catch up to his body. Nino sat up, wrapping his arms around Ohno’s neck and pressing their foreheads together. Ohno’s hands rested firmly on Nino’s waist, his thumbs gently stroking the warm skin of the younger boy’s hips. And then everything focused in on that simple sensation, and Nino was alright again. He leaned forwards, pressing a slow, open kiss to Ohno’s mouth, pleased with how quickly the older boy opened his lips for him. The slide of their tongues as Nino tasted the back of Ohno’s teeth and explored the pockets of his jaw made Ohno’s fingers tighten ever so slightly on Nino’s skin, and Nino pulled back, apart.

“Ohno,” was all he had to say before Ohno’s mouth returned to his throat, sucking and kissing with a tenderness and care typical to him. One elegantly long hand left Nino’s hip, moving slowly downwards to pump him in a steady rhythm. Nino growled, panting in earnest as Ohno increased the pace, latching onto a patch of skin just behind Nino’s ear. Enjoying the feeling of Ohno’s beautiful hands on him, Nino never the less wanted more. This, this was just good for _him_ ; he wanted it to be good for Ohno too. So he twisted one hand in Ohno’s hair and murmured his idea.

“Together,” he gasped. “Together, Oh-chan.”

And how Ohno understood what that was supposed to mean, Nino never knew, but Ohno’s hand was around them both then and it became apparent to both of them that they should have done this much, much earlier. Nino kissed Ohno again, sloppy and wet and warm, teeth and lips and tongues, as Ohno moaned, his voice cracking on the end of the sound. Nino cried out softly as he came into Ohno’s hand, and his eyes slid shut as he rode out his climax. After a pause, he snaked a hand down to join Ohno’s, and they finished him, together.

Heavy-limbed and satiated, Nino flopped back on the futon, dragging Ohno with him, all smiles and laughter as the full realization of what had just occurred sank in.

“Nino?” Ohno asked, worrying his lip nervously. Nino tangled his legs with Ohno’s before making a questioning sound. “What—I mean, that. We, uh. Are we—that is, well.”

And Nino laughed again, before bringing Ohno’s knuckles to his lips once, twice.

“Ne, Oh-chan. Let’s go out.”

Ohno almost forgot to notice how, now, the hollow look was gone from Nino’s eyes.


End file.
